digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pabumon
Pabumon is a Slime Digimon. Although it looks like it is just pale green bubbles at first glance, it is a Bubble Digimon that can move freely and express a plethora of facial expressions. Because its surface has not hardened yet, its defensive power is nonexistent and it is equally unsuited for combat. From the portion that looks like a pacifier held in its mouth, it generates tiny bubbles, and proliferates them infinitely. As for that proliferation, at one point, it started being used for computer virus development, but because its life force was too weak, that was fortunately never implemented. Although its life is fleeting, it is a lovable Digimon Baby that lives earnestly. Attacks * : Escapes while the intruder's movement is restricted by the adhesive bubbles it generates from within its body. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Bubbmon (バブモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *('''En:) . ;Pabumon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *Corruption of Japanese name, possibly due to the similarity between and . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Pabumon becomes a partner to a Dark Spore infected child. Digimon Frontier Pabumon are at the . One in particular takes a liking towards Zoe Orimoto after hatching and sees her as a mother figure. It even cries once it is separated from her. It and others are among the Digimon who stand up to the . Another Pabumon is among the freshly hatched Digimon on the Yellow Moon, and interacts with it. Digimon Data Squad A Pabumon is seen running from Kurata's men and is one of the Digimon deleted by them. Another Pabumon is a childhood friend of Ikuto Noguchi. A Pabumon is one of the Digimon Biyomon brought with him when he was blown into the real world. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Pabumon was among the Digimon that wanted to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon World Championship Pabumon digivolves to Motimon (20 Insect/Plant AP), Yokomon (20 Bird AP) or Tanemon pass time. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Pabumon digivolves to Motimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Pabumon is at the Training 1 level and is a Neutral Attribute Digimon with no type. It can digivolve into Motimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Pabumon is #002 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. Its special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Pabumon can digivolve into Motimon, Yokomon and Tanemon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 18 SP, 23 ATK, 20 INT, 23 DEF and 24 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1590 HP, 106 SP, 130 ATK, 118 INT, 130 DEF and 112 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Pabumon is #002 and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. Its special move is Adhesive Bubble Blow; it does not learn any inherited skills. Pabumon can digivolve into Motimon, Yokomon and Tanemon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 18 SP, 23 ATK, 20 INT, 23 DEF and 24 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1590 HP, 106 SP, 130 ATK, 118 INT, 130 DEF and 112 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Pabumon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Ponkotsu Quest x Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Digimon Soul Chaser Pabumon digivolves to Motimon and Otamamon. Digimon Links Pabumon can digivolve to Motimon, Yokomon, and Tanemon. Digimon ReArise Pabumon digivolves to Motimon and Yokomon. Notes and References de:Pabumon